New Faces
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: Yes, I am trying to rediscover my childhood, while someone else is trying to make a life for themselves. Young Lynessa Akilan wants to be a pokemon master, but more than rival trainers stand in her way...
1. A Bad Morning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though it is simple-minded enough to be created by someone like me..._

_a/n--Let's relive the good old days, just for the hell of it! I used to be a pokemon expert, so lets see how much survived all these years..._

**Part One:**_ A Bad Morning. _

_Good Morning, listeners! It is a bright, sunny morning in the Johto region, and may I say, we are in for a wonderful day, as Professers Oak, Brich, and Mr. Pokemon are each visiting a different town to start off some lucky young boys and girls in their quests for gre-_

A fist came down on the clocl radio, shutting off the annoying sound. God forbid there is one day that she could remeber to shut that thing off and sleep in!The sun was just barely over the mountains in the distance. Oh well, there was no way she would sleep now. Might as well get up.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed, and was soon greeted by the sounds of a very happy Growlith. She could hear his yapping and her father scolding the silly pup.

"Now, Marcus, what have I said about asking for your breakfast?"The puppy just continued to yip and yap and make a fuss. "Oh, relax, here it is, all nice and warm. Just for you!"

The ruckus died down and she leaned against the door as a small, pig-tailed form darted past her.

"Morning, Lynessa!"

"Hey, Daniel." she managed to grind out. The little girl turned back and nearly knocked her over with a hug. "Yes, yes, I love you too. Know go eat breakfast."

"Kay!" White hair disappeared down the stairs. Lynessa just leaned against her door frame for a moment, still too tired to move. The little girl's head popped back into view. "You coming, 'Nessa?"

"Of course, just give me a sec."

Daniel frowned and called down the stairs, "Dad, go get Ryan! 'Nessa's too tired to move again!"

That woke her up.

"No, no, don't bother." Lynessa quickly joined her sister and slid down the banister. "See, I'm awake."

"Lynessa, I thought I told you to start wearing different pj's." she glanced at her father, who stood in the kitchen doorway, then down at her atire. All she was wearing was one of her aunt's old tunics, which could count as a short dress. "What would happen if one of my work asociates came over and saw you in this state?"

"They'd be pleased to have seen some skin. Not like they get to at their age, and still single."

Her father sighed. "Go and put some clothes on. And be quick about it. Ryan's coming over for breakfast."

"But dad-"

"Go."

Why did he always invite that lummox over? The tall, bone head had the same amount of attention as slowpoke!

She ran back up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, dressed in some jeans with a beach wrap over top, and a matching blue halter top. She brushed out her long, black hair and was in the middle of brushing her teeth when the anouncer-person's words re-entered her head.

_...as Professers Oak, Brich, and Mr. Pokemon are each visiting a different town to start off some lucky young boys and girls..._

Oh shit.

She rushed through brushing her teeth and ran down the stairs, just as a homely looking boy walked through the front door. She nearly ran into him. The Pigey, a small brown bird, on his shoulder skwaked at her sudden appearance.

"My, you're up early, Lynessa." he said, smiling happily.

"Hi, Ryan_." ...you lousy giant... _

She skipped into the kitchen and Marcus, her dads one and only pokemon, jumped up on her legs. The sweet orange puppy was wagging his tail and panting, as though he had been running. She patted his head, then pushed him towards Daniel, who was complaining about her pancakes.

"But they taste funny, daddy!"

"But some syrup on them and they'll taste fine."

Lynessa just grabbed a frozen pop tart.

"Hey! No fair!"

But Lynessa just gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going into town today, okay? Bye!"

No one could protest, she was already gone.

_A/n--and you think what? Personally, I think I did pretty well from writing about something I haven't looked at for at least five years. But it's your opinion that really counts. _

_R&R!!_


	2. Crushed Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, which is too bad, really, cause if I did I could make this into a TV show._

_a/n--...I think I'd call it 'Pokemon: Returning Passion' or something corny like that.The anime version of our favorite cuddle-bugs! You can't say that's not a happy thought._

**Part Two:**_Crushed Dreams_

She rode her bike as fast as she could toward New Bark Town. Her father had gotten an e-mail from Mr. Pokemon the day before, saying Prof. Oak would be there. There weren't very many starting pokemon avalible, Mr. Pokemon had said. She didn't care that her father didn't want her to become part to the trainers world, she want to get one of those pokemon. She had even taken the caring test the year before to see if she would be allowed one!

When she finally saw New Bark Town, a crowd had already gathered outside Prof. Elm's lab. How was she going to get in?

She dropped her bike and pushed her way through the crowd, only to find a young man walking out to cheers with a Machop standing proudly beside him. But that was okay, she didn't acctually like fighting types all that much. Dark, fire, and flying were more her type.

She smiled at the sight of Prof. Elm. He saw her and waved her up. She hurried to his side, feeling anxcious.

Thing was, he wasn't smiling.

"Where have you been?" He asked, pulling her into the building.

"I slept in, and Ryan insisted on thrying to hold me up, then there was that idiot who wouldn't let me passed-"

"Well, you might want to go and give all those people a good kick in the shins."

Her face fell. "There's none left, is there?" Prof. Elm nodded saddly. She forced a smile onto her face. "Oh well, I'll just have to come back next year!"

"Well, you might as well have this." Elm handed her a plastic card. She looked at it and found tears trying to force their way from her eyes. It had 'Pokemon Trainer' In big bold letters across the top with her name and picture underneath. "I really thought you'd make it in this year. Honestly, I did. But I guess I forgot about your family's job preference."

"That's...that's okay. I can always come back and-"

"Here." He handed her a chain with six poke-balls looped onto it and a red item that she reconized as a pokedex. "Since you already lost what you wanted, you might as well have the chance to get a pokemon on your own. You never know what you might run into."

She took the chain with gentle fingers and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you."

-:-:-:-:-

She left the lab through the back door and quietly made her way to her bike. Well, at least she had her card.

Oh, who was she kidding. When she got home she was going to lock herself in her room and have a good cry.

She silently rolled her bike out of New Bark Town.

_a/n--awww...how sad!_

_R&R!!_


	3. A Second Chance

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do have three games for it and over 1462 cards for it._

_a/n--I've been looking through my boxes of stuff and I found my pokemon cards! I even counted them, as you can see, though I lost track somewhere after that number..._

**Part Three:**_A Second Chance_

It wasn't the first time she had missed her chance at being a pokemon trainer, so why did she feel so bad?

Oh yeah, she almost made it this time.

She walked slowly through the forest back to her little village, consisting of a total of two families. Her's, and Ryan's. That was why there was such a big expectation on her, why she wasn't allowed to go become a pokemon trainer. She was expected to marry Ryan.

But she didn't want to, that was the problem. Everything about where she lived was dull and boring. She always found herself trying to teach her dad's Growlith to tackle things, but it never worked. Marcus was as harmless as a...well, as a puppy.

Ryan had his pokemon trainers lisence and already had two pokemon. To her this was impressive, since she had never met anyone with more than two. A Pigey and a Bulbasaur. Neither could do much for itself, but they were as cute as they could get.

Then a sudden screech interupted her thoughts.

She dropped her bike and ran towards the sound. It didn't take long for her to come upon a sad sight.

An adorable little Eevee was caught in a bush.

She laughed and knelt down to free the poor thing, but it screeched again when she touched it. She frowned and moved the bushes leaves to see what held it.

What she saw broke her heart.

It's tiny brown leg was chained to a tree. The little sweet heart was a runt as it was, bound to never grow to be a powerful fighter. Anyone could understand that. But how could anyone be this heartless?

She gently pulled the chain off the little creature, for it had stilled in fear. Once it was free, it bolted off into the trees. She sighed as she watched it go, wondering how it would feed itself.

Then it screeched again.

She got up aand ran to where it had fallen. The cute little thing had stepped on a thorn. A thorn? She looked down at the plant carefully. Nope, it was poison ivy.

Poison ivy!

She quickly lifted the tiny pokemon into her arms and ran back towards New Bark Town. Something as small and helpless as this Eevee wouldn't be able to fight off the effects of the evil plant it had stepped on on it's own.

She burst into Elm's lab with his name already on his lips.

"What is it, Lynessa?" the elderly man asked striding up to her.

She held out the now unconcious Eevee. "It stepped on poison ivy, can you help it?"

"The poor creature." Elm gently took the pokemon from her arms. "Take a seat, I'll do what I can."

Lynessa didn't sit. Instead, she paced for the better part of an hour. She couldn't relax, not as long as she didn't know how the Eevee would fare.

One of Elm's asistants brought her lunch, forcing her to sit and eat. That was done in minutes. Then she wrote a crossword that she found in some random magazine. She was stuck on one word. She needed a 7 letter word for stupid.

"Lynessa?" she looked up at Elm. "She's asleep right now, but she'll be fine. Sorry, I got kind of sidetracked with some papers."

"You dolt! You had me worried for the passed-wait...dolt? Doltish. That's it!" quickly wrote down the word, and then turned back to Elm. "Can I see her?"

Elm smiled and nodded. He led her to a back room and there was Eevee, sound asleep with a little chew toy in her paws.

"Aww...she's so sweet." Lynessa couldn't help but go over and scratch the little thing's ears.

"And she's yours."

Lynessa whirled around. "What."

Elm held out a pokeball. "You might need this."

_a/n--I absolutely love Eevee's. They are the cutest things ever! Well, that and Vulpix...and Pichu...well, you get the idea._

_R&R!!_


End file.
